everywitchwayfandomcom-20200223-history
Desdemona
Desdemona is a main character in Season 2 of Every Witch Way and a member of the Witches' Council. She supposedly joined the council, when she was 20, and recruited Ramona to join the Witches' Council. She was good friends with Emma's mother, Maria Alonso, and she helped her during the Fool Moon. She first appeared in Runaway Witch with Agamemnon and Ramona. In The Fool Moon, she was turned evil and says Maria Alonso may be gone, but nothing, except hate, should go to her daughter. She kidnapped Ramona and planned to take over the magic realm and get rid of the other council members and all the witches and wizards. She has a way for numbers and is very disciplined. She also despises Kanays as shown when she smelled something rotten with Diego in the room. During the last light of the Fool Moon, she was turned back to her regular self. Her magic is magenta lightning but when she is evil, she can also throw silver magic orbs. Powers and Abilities *'Spell Casting'- In Daniel Who? Desdemona casts a day dream spell on Andi. She also cast spells on Ramona to wake her up in Limbo. She also cast a spell to make Gigi her minion. She also cast a spell on Gigi to stop talking. She cast a spell to make every girl on the beach, except Emma, obsess over Daniel. She had a magic duel with Agamemnon in Andi & Philip, Sittin' in a Tree, but missed. She had a magic duel with Maddie Van Pelt, but missed. She also had a magic duel with Emma Jr and Jax, but missed again. **'Remote viewing'- In Stormageddon, she spied on Emma and Jax. In Beach Birthday Bash, she also spied on Emma and Jax. *'Atmokinesis'- In Emma Wants a Cracker, she created a storm to try to get Emma and Daniel back together. *'Teleportation'- Desdemona teleported to and out of Emma's house in The Fool Moon. She also kidnapped Ramona and teleported her to limbo. She also teleported to the magic realm to talk to Ramona. In Stormageddon, she teleported Gigi and herself to Iridium High during the storm. She teleported Ramona to Limbo after she escapes in About a Wizard. She teleported herself into the nurse's office. She teleported herself in front of Diego and Gigi and also teleported to Iridium High in Emma vs. Emma. **'Remote Teleportation'- She teleported Agamemnon to the Abyss in Andi & Philip, Sittin' in a Tree. She teleported Jax Jr. somewhere in I'll Stop the World, presumably the Abyss or Limbo. *'Mind control'- She made Gigi her minion and do what ever she wanted in Missminion. Jax broke her spell in I'll Stop the World. *'Conjuration'- She conjured objects and animals multiple times throughout the season, even making a giant lock and filling the room with snakes. *'Pyrokinesis'- When Jax tried to steal his powers back she attacked him with her powers, causing the wall to burn behind him. *'Telekinesis'- She made the door shut when lily tried to escape and made other objects and people move with her mind. *'Animal Transformation'- She turned andi back into human after Jax accidentally turned her into turtle. Relationships Maria Alonso Good friend Maria and Desdemona were good friends and she helped her during a tough fool moon 20 years ago. Emma Alonso Temporary Guardian Desdemona was Emma's temporary guardian after Lily took Ramona's place in The Witches Council. Lily Fellow Councilmember Agamemnon Fellow Councilmember Gallery The image gallery for Desdemona may be viewed here. Category:Witches Category:Every Witch Way Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Witches council Category:Female Characters